I Won't Let Them Take You
by Neko-Chan in Wonderland
Summary: [Songfic][AU]In the midst of war, Kyo finds a Jewish girl from his past in hiding and falls in love. But the Nazis are searching for her. Can he protect her, or is the Glory of Love not strong enough? The song is Alive with the Glory of Love. KxT


**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya, Hakunesha, Hana To Yume, and Tokyopop. The song, Alive with the Glory of Love is owned by the band Say Anything. None of the above is me.

**A/N:** Wow, I haven't written a songfic in a while. I didn't feel like interrupting the story, so I'm giving you the lyrics before. I bet this is the first AU Nazi Germany Kyoru you've ever read! I hope you enjoy. And listen to this song, Alive With The Glory of Love if you get the chance, it's a really good song!

xXx

_When I watch you, wanna do you, right where you're standing…yeah._

_Right on the foyer, on this dark day, right in plain view…oh, yeah…._

_Of the whole ghetto, the boot-stomped meadows, but we ignore that, yeah._

_You're lovely baby, this war is crazy, I won't let you down…oh, no no…._

_No, I won't let them take you, won't let them take you…Hell, no no…_

_Oh, no…I won't let them take you, won't let them take you…Hell, no no…_

_No, oh no, no, no…._

_And when our city vast and shitty falls to the Axis, yeah…_

_They'll search the buildings, collect gold fillings, wallets, and rings…oh, yeah._

_But Miss Black Eyeliner, you'd look finer with each day in hiding, oh yeah…_

_Beneath the wormwood, ooooo, love me so good…_

_They won't hear us screw away the day._

_I'll make you say:_

"_Alive! Alive! Alive with love, alive with love tonight…"_

"_Alive! Alive! Alive with love, alive with love tonight…"_

_(No, I won't let them take you, won't let them take you…Hell, no no…_

_Whoa, no…I won't let them take you, won't let them take you…Hell, no no…)_

_Our Treblinka is alive with the glory of love…._

_Treblinka, alive with the glory of love! Yeah!_

_(Ok, speed it up….Go!)_

_Should they catch us and dispatch us to those separate war camps, yeah._

_I'll dream about you, I will not doubt you with the passing of time….Oh, yeah._

_Should they kill me, your love will fill me as warm as the bullets, yeah._

_I'll know my purpose: this war was worth this. I won't let you down…_

_No, I won't…._

_No, I won't…._

_No, I won't…._

_(Alive! Alive! Alive with love, alive with love tonight…)_

_Hell no, no…Whoa, no, I won't let them take you, won't let them take you….Hell, no, no._

_No! No!_

xXx

The night was cold. The kind of cold you just wanted to wrap yourself up in a blanket and never come out. But here he was, walking down the street. In the cold. Why? He didn't know. Maybe because New Year this time was filled with talks of war and Jews. He didn't understand. He didn't want to understand. Why was it that these people were lesser than they were? When he asked, they would say he was young and naive and knew nothing. Young and naive? He was twenty four, he understood enough. Nobody in his family spoke to him anymore. Not that he cared, anyway. He didn't need any of them. Especially not that damn Yuki who everyone praised because he joined the Nazis.

He didn't want that. He hated this war. He wished it would go back to how things were when he was still a child and before all of this started. There was a woman he knew back then. She was Jewish. But she was a better person than any German he knew. Their meeting was by chance, but she would always talk to him when nobody else did. She had a daughter too. An adorable one. He would watch that brown-haired girl whenever he could. In a way, she was his first love. He smiled at the memories, but it quickly faded when he remembered what came next. The war started, and the two left, probably to go into hiding. The last time he saw that woman... was two years ago. He still shuddered when he thought of it. His cousin had found her hiding somewhere, and brought her to their house until she could be collected. But she never was. She tried to escape again, and was shot before his eyes. He could have stopped it. He could have done something. But he was too afraid. But he always did wonder what had happened to her daughter. Whether she was alive or not... he didn't know. But still... if he could see her again... he would definately apologize.

That's when he saw her. Skittering with a scared expression on her face down the empty street. He recognized her instantly, even though he hadn't seen her for fifteen years now. The chocolate hair and eyes were unmistakable. She looked so scared as she ran through into an abandoned warehouse. He was taken by such surprise he couln't think of doing anything but following her. Catiously, he made his way through the crack in the wall she had slipped into. He crouched behind some dusty abandoned furniture and saw her kneel down, unwrapping the loaf of bread she was clutching. Her small posessions were a mere blanket, one cracked plate, a small oil lamp and a photo of her mother. Her arms were thin from lack of nutrition and she carefully broke a chunk out of her bread saving the rest for later. As she ate, she spoke in a quivering, soft voice.

"It's okay, right mom? I know I stole this... but... what can I do? I was... so hungry, I couldn't help it... You'll forgive me, right mom?" her voice broke as tears fell onto the photo.

He didn't know what to do. His heart went out to this girl, and it felt like it was shattering. They were going to search the town soon, and he knew she'd be caught and sent to one of those camps. He knew it. He couldn't leave her there. He stood up and walked up to her. She looked up with wide eyes still full of tears, but now mixed with fright. She clutched the small piece of bread tightly, her face panic stricken. He knelt down and wiped her tears gently. Her expression changed to surprise.

"Are you alone?" he asked softly. She nodded. "Come with me... I'll keep you safe."

"Who... are you?" She asked in a barely audible voice, sniffing.

He smiled. "My name is Kyo."

She gave the tiniest smile back. "I'm Tohru."

People who didn't believe in love at first sight should have seen how long they had stared at each other. They should have heard how fast their hearts were beating as they looked into each other's eyes. Yes, even they would have seen it there.

xXx

Carefully, he had snuck her back to his house, deciding she needed him more than his family and their New Year's party did. He had fed her properly, and told her it was safe for her to sleep in his bed for now, since they still had no hint of her being here. She took everything gratefully, and promised to make it up to him somehow.

He shook his head when he heard this. "You don't need to... This is my way of... atoning." He said slowly. She gave him a look of confusion and he shook his head. "Nevermind. Anyway, go to bed, I'll sleep in the living room."

"N-no, I couldn't do that! I-I'll sleep on the floor, I'm used to it. You have the bed!" she insisted. He put up an argument, but found it fruitless, and finally gave in.

In the end he sat on the bed, watching her straighten her makeshift bed on the floor. She stopped, her hands trembling as she looked down.

Kyo frowned. He didn't like the look on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked, taking her hand and pulling her up to sit on the bed next to him.

Her gaze stayed dropped to her lap as she spoke. "Well... it's just... I'm scared..." She said in the quietest voice. Her eyes leaked with tears as she hunched over, clenching her fingers. "I'm so scared!" She burst finally, sobbing.

_Such... pretty tears..._ This was all he could think at that moment. It tore his heart apart every time she cried. He didn't know what else to do but what he did next. But he sure was glad he did. He put an arm around her shaking shoulders and squeezed her hand with the other. He leaned down and kissed away her tears before pressing his lips onto her's. His hot kisses began trailing from her lips down her neck as his hand slipped under her shirt. It happened so fast he didn't realize what was happening until she was bare-skinned underneath him. He stopped. What was he doing? Taking advantage of a crying girl? But just at that point, she lifted her hand to cup his face.

"Please... continue... take me... If I am to die tomorrow... I want to have no regrets." She said, smiling.

So he did. And through his kisses he whispered softly into her ear. "I won't let them take you."

xXx

Days of peace passed, as the two lived happily in their short bliss. Kyo, being a teacher, would leave early, and return home in the late afternoon, to find Tohru waiting for him, cooking them dinner. She said cooking after so long made her feel as if things were back to normal now. But they both knew it wouldn't last long.

The day of the dreaded search came. He had hidden her in the attic, which not many people knew about, because of it's discreet entrance located in the closet ceiling. You had to climb shelves to even go up there. But as he opened the door, all his hopes drained from him as the color drained from his face. The one at the door was the head of his family, himself, Akito, clad proudly in Nazi uniform. He knew Akito knew about the attic. "Long time no see, cousin." Akito said with a cold smile.

He watched nervously as Akito and another man searched the rest of the house carefully. After not finding anyone, Akito straightened himself from looking up the chimney (who the hell could be up there anyway?) in the living room and grinned in that chilling way. "Well, I'm sure you have a little Jewish girl hiding somewhere in that attic of yours, don't you? You always had been a Jew lover. But I can't arrest you, because you haven't really been active about it. Now's my chance."

"Wait! Stop!" Kyo blocked the exit of the living room. "Y-You can't... I have a lot of important... private things up there... Please..." He said desperately, but his thoughts had lost reason.

"Move, _Kyo_, or I'll MAKE you." Akito said through gritted teeth. Kyo didn't budge, and before he could even flinch, Akito had taken out a gun and fired it twice.

Kyo cried out in pain as the first grazed his shoulder, and the other plunged right in. He fell to his knees, clutching his gushing shoulder. Akito shoved him roughly aside and Kyo heard his footsteps as he headed for the closet. He tried to follow but pain shot out from his shoulder and he fell back down. _It's over..._ He thought as he squeezed his eyes, bracing himself for Tohru's desperate screams. He promised that if they took her off to the camps he wouldn't forget her, and would search for her after the war. And he prayed that if Akito decided to kill him right then and there she wouldn't forget him. But it never came. A moment later, the two came back empty-handed, Akito giving Kyo suspicious looks. He brushed past without a word, but the other soldier gave him a brief apology before following Akito out.

"Bastard..." Kyo said through his gritted teeth. "Tohru, you can come out now, wherever you are."

He heard the cabinet doors open, and a moment later Tohru appeared in front of him. "I'm sorry, Kyo, I snuck out of the attic and into the kitchen while you were distracting them. Oh God, you're bleeding! I'm so sorry, it's all my fault! Here, let me help you! I was studying to be a doctor before the war, you know." She added.

Kyo reached out with his good hand and stroked her face. "You idiot, you scared me. How the hell did you fit in the cabinets anyway?" With that the world went into haze as he fainted.

He woke a while later to find himself lying in his bed with Tohru sitting worriedly next to him, his would wrapped, a bloody bullet lying on the stained sheets between them. Her face immediately brightened as she saw him consciouss. "Thank God!" She sighed.

"Tohru... let's... run away from here. In the school I work in, I also help out at the drama club that we organized. It's not much, but I can get you a blonde wig, and you'd pass as a German, Christian girl. I've saved up enough money, I think, for us to take a boat and go to America. Let's leave this place." He said quietly.

Tohru was almost speechless at his suggestion. "Are you okay... with leaving your whole life?"

Kyo sat up with an effort, ignoring Tohru's protests, and leaned over to kiss her. "Tohru, your mother..." he said as you broke off. "I... knew her. I... saw her die. At first, taking you in was my way of atoning for not preventing it, but... somewhere along the way I fell in love with you just like I had when I was that little child, watching you from afar. If you can forgive me for this, then I will have no regrets."

Tohru smiled through her tears that were gently slipping. "I forgive you. You weren't the one who pulled the trigger, Kyo. I'll stay with you no matter what. I won't let you down."

Kyo kissed her again. "Thank god. If there's one good thing that made this war worthwhile was bringing me to you. You've given me a purpose in his life. To protect you."

"But Kyo... what if they catch us?"

"Don't worry. We'll be fine."

"But..."

"I won't let them take you."

**FIN**

Wow, I really liked that. But, GOD, it was SO fluffy! (drowns in fluff) But I hope you liked it anyway! As always, REVIEW! (sends Nazi Akito to chase you to reviews)


End file.
